This CLINFO STUDY was conducted by the Department of Nursing research committee at the Johns Hopkins Hospital. This descriptive study employed a convenience sample of all registered nurses in the Department of Medical Nursing. Satisfaction levels were compared in specialty units versus general nursing units. Satisfaction and the subscale control/responsibility was found to be lower on specialty units.